1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method for testing fluctuation of a power supply voltage supplied to a device under test.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus for a semiconductor device tests whether the semiconductor device fulfills certain specifications. One type of test performed by a test apparatus is a power supply voltage fluctuation analysis test. When performing the power supply voltage fluctuation analysis test, the test apparatus changes the consumed current by moving the semiconductor device from a standby mode to a maximum operational mode and measures the resulting voltage fluctuation of the power supply voltage.
In conventional power supply voltage fluctuation analysis tests, it is common to directly measure fluctuation of the power supply voltage of the semiconductor device using an analog-digital converter (hereinafter referred to as an “ADC”).
Because no prior art documents are known at this time, a description thereof is omitted.
When measuring the power supply voltage fluctuation using the ADC, however, a circuit size of the test apparatus becomes undesirably large. Furthermore, when measuring the power supply voltage fluctuation using the ADC, it is difficult to increase the accuracy of the measurement.